Operation: Shadow Debt
What You'll need to do *Help Alad V by completing 4 missions to get data on these Acolytes that are pursuing him. *Use his signals to track down the mysterious 'Acolytes'! *Each Acolyte will be detected on a planet – seek them out on various nodes on the listed planet. *Once the Acolyte is found – the hunt is on! The node will be revealed and players can deploy on this node to hunt out the Acolyte in the level and damage them. *If enough damage is done, the Acolyte will flee, leaving behind new Mods! *There are 5 Acolytes in total, find and hunt each of them down until they have 0 Health remaining! *… but what happens once these 5 Acolytes are killed? What you need to know *This Operation is on now until you've killed all 5 Acolytes as a community. Spoilers: Once you've done that, a final challenger will appear which will be active for 3 days! The event duration is however long it takes you as a community to kill the 5 Acolytes, + 3 Days for the final challenger! While it's not required to have encountered any of the 5 Acolytes before facing this Challenger, we encourage you to do so for Mod collecting and helping out the community goal! *Acolytes will move around to try and escape the hunting tactics of the Tenno – be prepared to seek them out across many planets! Rewards *Complete the first 4 Missions for Alad V: Operation: Shadow Debt Sigil, Orokin Catalyst. *Defeat 10 Acolytes in-mission: Operation: Shadow Debt Sigil, Orokin Reactor. *20 new Event Mods are here, and can be earned as drops from Defeating Acolytes or by playing the bonus final challenger mission. The names of these New mods are as follows, find them in-game to reveal their function: *Successfully complete the mission against the final challenger: Vulkar Wraith. *Clear 15 waves total in the bonus final challenger mission: Acolyte Lacera Skin. CLAN TROPHY REWARDS Clan Rewards: All participating Clans will receive an event trophy for their attempts on the bonus final challenger mission. The following table lays out which Trophy your clan will earn depending on the Sum of all participating Members best Wave. Notes *The Acolyte hide on a random mission node. Tenno must fan out and scout all mission nodes (no known restrictions at this time) in search of the Acolyte. **Once an Acolyte is found, all Tenno will be alerted of its presence within the Acolytes tab of the navigation menu. **The Acolyte will remain on that node until a set amount of damage (currently 50000 total) has been dealt to it (cumulative from all Tenno contributing). **Once the Acolyte has taken its beating, it will find a new node to hide in and the Tenno must search for it once again. *On mission nodes where they can be found, the Acolyte is hidden within a random room on the map. Upon entering the room the Acolyte is hidden in, the screen will flicker, similarly to other invaders (Stalker, Zanuka, etc.). **This means that the Acolyte may be hidden in dead end rooms, or conveniently along the main path of the mission. Simply enter each room to check for a flicker and move on to make sure you find the room the Acolyte is hiding in. Tips *The Acolytes are not immune to your Warframes' Abilities. Use whatever means possible to take them down. **Crowd Control abilities, such as Rhino Stomp or Molecular Prime can be effective at stopping the Acolyte in its tracks. **Damaging abilities, such at Sonar or Antimatter Drop can do massive amounts of damage to the Acolyte. ***Note that you can only do a maximum amount of damage to the Acolyte within the given mission. Trivia *The date on the Alad V mail is January 18, 2016, which marks the initial release goal for this Operation. Media See Also Category:Update 18 Category:Event Category:Stalker